My skin
by Oliv-san
Summary: How to comfort someone, when your mind is also in need of being at ease? /set after the Virtual World arc.


**Author's Note: **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor 'My skin' - a song by Natalie Merchant, included in my story (which I recommend to listen, reading this fanfiction). **

**It's my first fanfic, so please be understanding for me... Especially because English isn't my native language, I still learn, so sorry for all mistakes. **

**Planned as a one-shot, but I don't exclude to write more. **

**Special thanks for my best friend Aurelia, who helped me when I had too many ideas in my mind ~ **

It was another night when the younger part of Kaiba brothers couldn't sleep well. He woke every now and then, quietly sobbing with his face burying into soft pillow. Since escape form the virtual world with Seto, Yugi and his friends, every night gave him another nightmare about goings-on happened there. He had stopped to turn off lights, because darkness made him feel more nervous and uneasy. He curled up and rubbed his cheek against the pillow. His hand went to the other cheek and wiped a few tears out. The raven-haired didn't want to show the weakness. He wanted to be as brave as his brother, who didn't seem to be bothered by last events. It was the main reason, why Mokuba hadn't told his Nii-sama anything about his bad dreams. If Seto stayed impassive, the younger have should do the same. He got this into his head every time he was frightened, but it didn't help. He was just scared to death.

_Nii-sama is dueling against Noah. I can't understand why he is loosing, though he is the best damn dueslist...? Fucking Noah. Fucking virtual world... Nii-sama has only 400 life points, while Noah's amount even 7000. I have no idea what fucking rules he managed, but when Nii-sama loses his life points, we both feel pain. It has to make Nii-sama furious, I suppose, but I can be in pain, if only Nii-sama would be fine. But... I can't look at them, it hurts too much. I wonder I could help Nii-sama, but I can't move. I've got unvisible manacles around my wrists and knees which constrain me. When I try to shift, they hit me so badly... "Nii-sama" I cry out, seeing him on his knees. I hear Noah's laugh. I glance and him and then I see our fucking step-father, standing behind this awful green-haired kid. There is something in his eyes which scares me. I don't know what he is doing here, but it reminds me that fucking hell he treated to me and Nii-sama. _

Mokuba couldn't stop to think about this. He closed his eyes even harder, not letting next teardrops fall down his face. As much as he tried, remembrance of virtual world returned to his mind more and more intensively.

_Nii-sama has lost... His beloved Blue-Eyes White Dragon is fallen. So do we... "Nii-sama!" I shout over and over, tears fall down my face. I try to pull out and run to him, but I just can't. Something sharp punctures my skin what makes me bleed. I see Nii-sama trying to get to me, but now he can't move too. This pain is beyond endurance. They say they will take our bodies. They will come back to the real world and we will die here. Nii-sama doesn't want to satisfy them, so he doesn't show any fear. I wish I was so valiant... My cry gets louder, when I feel that something show through my body. I've never felt pain like that... I raise my glance at Nii-sama... He writhe in pain. Even my Nii-sama has to give up... My body burns, I hear strange noises in my mind and one moment later I'm totally sure... It's our end. _

There's blend of sweat and tears on Mokuba's face. He hadn't thought before that any nightmare would be able to cause so much mental pain. The raven-haired couldn't stay laying in his bed any longer. He stood up and went to the door. His movements were slow and careful, as something wrong could happened, if he would behave in audible way. The hallway was dark, so he used the wall as a guide. He knew by heart way to his Nii-sama's bedroom and it was only dozen meters, but it didn't change that he felt nasty shiver along his back. However irrationally it sounded, he was scared Noah and Gozaburo could appear in the darkenss and all his bad dreams would realize. It was a load off his mind, when the teen reached Seto's room. But the relief disappeard, when he saw empty room. "N-Nii-sama...?" Mokuba whispered, looking round. "Nii-sama..." he was moaning over and over. It came back to him once again, damn memorize about their death. All his body was shaking and he just couldn't hold back his tears. _What, if... Maybe it w__eren't __only __nightmares__... Has something wrong happened? Nii-sama... _Kneeling beside the bed, he pulled his face into coverlet. _It smells like my Nii-sama... __Oh God, __Nii-sama, w__here are you? _Because of sobbing, he didn't hear anyone coming, but few whiles later, something cought him and lifted up. Mokuba shouted, but then he heard voice which changed everything.

"Mokuba... What happened?" the younger Kaiba felt relief once again. He knew that finally nothing wrong happened and he was in the safest place in the world - his Nii-sama's arms. The teen wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and nuzzled his face into it. He took a puff at Seto's scent he loved so much and moment ago felt only on a quilt. Seeing his brother in such a bad condition, the blue-eyes get scared. He didn't remember the latest time, when Mokuba was behaving in this way. He was crying his eye's out, what made the older frightened. "It's fine... I'm with you" he whispered, caressing his brother's hair and back. When he didn't got any response, Seto placed the other on the bed and pulled him into warm embrance, nuzzling Mokuba's head to his shoulder. "I hope you won't object, if you stay here with me tonight" Seto sighed deeply. _Mokuba, let me help you..._

The raven-haired stayed quiet, but he simply nodded. At first he wanted to stop cry, but it was impossible at the moment. Seto's shirt quickly got wet from following tears. Mokuba lowered and put his cheeck on his brother's chest, exactly above the older's heart. He loved this heartbeat so much. "I-I'm sorry, Nii-sama... I didn't intend to terrify you..." he said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't be sorry" Seto said simply. He was wondering what made Mokuba feel like that. He decided to don't bother him for now. The older wanted him to calm down, it was the most important thing for now. But he couldn't do much. He was just cuddling the teen, playing with his raven hair and stroking him along his arm.

Single raindrops started to fall down the window. When both brothers didn't say anything, it was one and only audible sound. Very peaceful and soothing. Mokuba found it even as soothing, as Seto's heartbeat. He closed his eyes and whispered "I'm really sorry" once again, but this time he added quietly "I love you". The raven-haired missed times they had slept together every night. It was in the orphanage, where he used to be sad almost all the time. He loved to lie down with Seto in the same position as they were now. Nights, while they slept together, cuddling each other, was the best part of every day. He used to revolt, when somebody tried to separate them. If it worked in the orphanage, even crying and shouting didn't help, when they became adopted. It was one of the main reason, why he hated their step-father so much.

_Yesterday passed two months for our adoption. I still can't become accustomed. Maybe my new bed is more comfortable than the old one in the orphanage, but there is no kind of comofrt, that would be able to replace my Nii-sama. I got used to sleep with him, so now I miss his body near to mine. Even if I fall asleep, my sleep isn't tough what makes me wake up so often. It happens again tonight. Sitting on the bed, I hear a strange noise. I found it as a weeping. My Nii-sama's weeping. I hate it when he cries. His pain hurts me lots more than mine. Now I want to be by his side even more than usual. I don't want nothing more like just comfort him, but I'm also afraid about anger of our step-father, if he would find me in Nii-sama's bed. Altought when few minutes later I hear that cry gets louder, I don't think about punishment any longer. I'm too worry about Nii-sama, especially because I have no idea, why he is so sad. I just must help him... _

_I walk through the corridor as quiet as it's possible. I open his door noiselessly and I see him at once. It's dark, but I can see him sitting on the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees. I close the door and walk to the bed. There are a lot of books on the floor and bed, so I guess that Nii-sama has been burning midnight oil. Nii-sama stops cry. I know he didn't want to be seen like that, even by me. He hates showing weakness. I sit by his side and wipe his tears out by my fingers. Kissing his cheek, I wrap my arms around him. "Nii-sama..." I whisper, looking at his eyes. They are the most beautiful in the world, even now, when they got red by crying. "Please, don't cry..." I kiss him once again. _

_"You shouldn't have come here... Go back to your room, Mokuba. I don't want you to be punished too" Nii-sama wants me to go out, but I know it's not true. His eyes tell me something different. He needs me here and I'm not going to go anywhere. I would do everything to comfort him. I throw the books out from bed, so now I've got enough space to lie down. I pull Nii-sama to me by material of his shirt and right away we are hugging each other under his quilt. I knew he wouldn't resist. _

_"I love you, Nii-sama" I say, kissing his cheeks and shoulder several times. "I want to be your force, help you go through this" we don't have anything, but us each other. _

_"I'll wake you up early in the morning... Nobody should see you here" he says quietly, but I know it's his "thank you". Nii-sama is more and more frugal in showing emotions, but he don't have to show them. I know him very well. The way he cuddles me says more than dozen "love you too". I caress his scruff by digits of my one hand, second one wrapping around his waist. Lying on his chest, I hear his heart getting calm. _

Next memorise made younger Kaiba feel sadder. It brought his bad dreams back. Watching him attentively, Seto noticed his brother became stressed once again. "Have I told you, you will be able to sleep with me only if you tell me, what's wrong?" he asked a little severely, but in real he was just very worried anout the other. He really hoped Mokuba got fine, but now the teen cried in his shirt as before.

Mokuba turned his back, but he was still wrapping Seto's arm. He pulled it to himself, so blue-eyes was hugging the younger's back. The teen was watching rain for a moment, therewith he closed his eyes and pulling Seto's hand to his mouth, he gently kissed his palm. "Won't they come back?" Mokuba asked eventually. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled his cheek against the other's hand. "You know... Our step-father and Noah" the raven-haired shivered, speaking this words.

Seto was surprised by the teen's question. He didn't suppose Mokuba was still thinking about the virtual world. The older didn't understand why his brother hadn't metioned anything, if it still bothered him. _Or maybe I should have asked without his mentions?_ "Come to me..." Seto said quielty and shifted Mokuba, so that he was facing the other. _Fucking bastard__s__. Why can't __t__he__y __leave us alone even now? _Lying on his back, the brunette pulled his brother closer. He closed Mokuba in the warm embrace. He felt the younger's digits crossing down his arm. Finally the teen grabbed Seto's hand, clasping their fingers together. "He's death, Mokuba. Why do you still think about this?" the older asked.

"I don't..." Mokuba shook his head. He didn't want Seto to think, that he thought about senseless things. He couldn't stand tought about being weak in his Nii-sama eyes. But then, the teen started to talk about his bad dreams. About his fear and sleepless nights. He just wanted to get calm and he was sure it couldn't be possible without confess his concerns. Mokuba was talking in very chaotic way, sometimes near to sob. "This thoughts... dreams... they all seemed so real, Nii-sama. And then... I went to your room, but it was empty... I was so afraid it real happened... So afraid..." regardless how much he tried, the raven-haired started to cry into his brother's shoulder.

Listening to Mokuba, looking at his tears... Seto found it as something he couldn't stand. To hurt his brother, it was something unforgivable. There was one thing he was sure - if Gozaburo were alive, Seto would have kill him as sorely as only possible. At the moment, he hated their step-father even more than at any time before. "Shh..." the older whispered. He gently raised Mokuba's chin and rubbed his lips against the teen's cheeks. Maybe he didn't do it usually, but now his brother really needed his affection and Seto would do everything to ease his mind. His kisses, embraces, rare smiles, all of them were reserved only for his brother.

They were lying and cuddling in the silence for a long time. Mokuba was scraping Seto's shoulder and simply watching rain. It got heavier, but he loved it. He found it very stirring. The older was looking at Mokuba's face. Slightly lighted by light from the window, it looked so peaceful, nonetheless Seto was still raven wisps fell on big dark eyes. Seto swept them away and placed his cheek on his brother's forehead. _So delicate, so sensitive... Why would anyone want to see him in pain? I would kill every bastard who dare to hurt him__. _

_It's another day that I spend learning. I don't remember the lastest time I had even short break. I need some rest so badly... I've got nagging headache which doesn't let me study any longer. I place my elbows on the desk and I touch my temples. I try to massage them as my mother used to. She did it every time I had a headache, but then it help much better than now. I look and all damn books and deep sigh escape from my mouth. I just need some rest... _

_All of a sudden, I hear __a loud crash. It wouldn't bother me, but afterwards a loud scream comes to me. "Don't to that! I didn't do it on purpose, please stop!" it numbs me, when I realize it's Mokuba's voice._

_"Shut up, dud kid. How many times do I have to repeat, don't touch anything" Gozaburo's voice is full of anger. I hear next crash and Mokuba's cry. __I reach downstairs as fast as I can and one moment later I'm by my brother's side, hugging him gently. He has a little wound on his arm, bleeding slowly. I see remains of glass, so I'm sure what happened._

_"__Go to your room, I__'ll deal with it" I whisper into his eyes.__ His big, stormy eyes look at me with anxiety.__ I wipe blood by my wear, before he goes upstair and then I turn to face our step-father. Even when Mokuba is in his room, I still hear his crying, what makes me want to see this bastard suffer._

_"If he don't behave, I'll fuck you both from here" there's a lot of hate in his voice. I'm aware of pleasure he __derives from oppressing my brother, only because it pisses me off._

_I__'m not going to let him provoke me. "I've told you - do not hurt him" I say slowly. __"If you want so much to take it out on somebody, take it out on me, but never on him"_

_"__Damned whipster" I hear in response. He adds more curses, but it doesn't bother me. I got used to. Holding my sleeve, Gozaburo leads me upstair, straight to my room. Sitting on my bed, I'm watching as he inspections my book. I'm aware of little progress of work I've done today, so I'm sure it will be next reason to punish me. "Fucking, lazy idiot" he says, facing me._

_Oh yeah, tell me more as crass I am. This pathetic bastard still don't realize how much I despise him. I'm not afraid of pain he wants to give me. It hurts, of course, but __if I can save my little brother, it's worth suffer for.__ Gozaburo tells me, that I'll be punished by Mokuba's foult, by my disobedience and my indolence too. __When he is taking off his belt, I still foucs my mind only on Mokuba.__ Everything I do, I do it for him. There is no other force__ able to compel me to go through this. It's all for his good, his futher... My sweet, little motivation. Oh fuck, it really hurts__... _

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba gazed at him with concerned look in his eyes. His brother was bitting his lower lip, it looked as it'd be about to bleed. "Nii-sama, are you alright?" he repeated, nervousness growing in his voice.

"Mokuba..." Seto mumbled, realising how he responded to the memory. "I... I'm sorry..." he whispered, releasing hands which fisted on material of Mokuba's undershirt.

The teen's eyes expanded. "For what, Nii-sama?" he didn't understand, what Seto was talking about. He didn't want his brohter to blame himself. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about..." he added, wanting to make his voice soothing and comfort the other. Unconsciously, his voice was sweeter and more innocent than usual.

Seto moved up and sat on bed. He pulled his knees under his chest and turned his gaze to the window. He sighed, looking dispassionately at raindrops, falling down the glass. It was hard to him to talk about his feeling. He hated admitting to the mistakes. The older Kaiba was too proud for this. But now... When it went to Mokuba, everything changed. It was about him. If it was about someone else, he would never speak like that. "I let you down..." he said quietly. "I had sworn to protect you, but I failed... Recently I can't take care of you in proper way. I feel I'm not up to scratch... But it was the last time, I promise... I want to be better brother, the brother you deserve... The brother I used to be" he was talking very chaotically. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say, but he knew one thing - he would do everything to get better for the only person he ever loved.

"Nii-sama..." Mokuba just didn't know what to say. He wanted to ease his brother's mind, but he had no idea how to do it. He looked so sad it didn't seem as could be fixed by any words. He lifted and kneeled by Seto's side. The younger was aware of it how his Nii-sama was abstemious with his feelings and emotions, so he hoped that hadn't moved away, because his limit of closeness was out. Mokuba pulled the blue-eyes' head to his shoulder and kissed his forehead. The teen was stroking the other's back, feeling his body shaking. "Don't talk rubbish, Nii-sama" the ravend-haired whispered, reaching out his hand to Seto's cheek. He started to caress it gently. "It isn't true... You haven't done anything wrong. You are perfect to me, you know?"

Seto raised his head and fixed his eyes on Mokuba. He was glad, there was darkness in the room and the other couldn't see, that his eyes got red. The blue-eyes couldn't stand, that this bloody memory almost made him cry, especially it was one of memories which learnt him to never show weakness nor fear. "You aren't impartial" he told when he was sure his voice wouldn't be faltering. "I'm aware of things I've screwed up and I know I need to fix them" He placed two fingers on Mokuba's lips. Seto didn't want him to say anything, especially denials. "I will protect you, I swear. I will protect you as I always should. You don't have to fear any longer"

The younger Kaiba knew Seto didn't want him to speak. It wasn't a piece of cake for his brother to say these words. He just nodded and once again wrapped his arms around Seto's body, placing one of his legs between his brother's legs, so now he was even nearer to him. Mokuba believed in the blue-eyes words. Thanks to the older Kaiba, he was regaining peace - something he really needed at the moment. He had his beloved Nii-sama by his side who words made his heart warm. Nothing wrong could happen.

Few moments later, the older pulled out from embrace and got out of bed. Dragging on, he met Mokuba's asking gaze. "Going somewhere, Nii-sama?" raven-haired drew his knees up to his chin.

Seto shook his head as he started to unbutton his black shirt. "Fully clothed lying isn't comfortable at all" he shrugged slightly.

"I'll help you" Mokuba said and joined Seto. It was his first smile tonight, when he was unbuttoning his brother's shirt.

"I couldn't do it single-handedly, could I?" the brunette muttered.

"I'm sure you prefer me to do it" the teen's voice sounded really self-confident, but of course he was only joking. He knew his brother very well. Nonetheless he liked to be near to his brother. He liked touching him, smelling. Seto really smelled wonderful and his pale skin was so gently in touch. Mokuba sometimes regretted that Seto was usually kept him at arm's lenght.

The older had no idea, why Mokuba wanted to help him undress, but he saw that his brother was enjoying this, so he didn't oppose. He wait until the younger was done with his work and then he took off his leather pants. Wearing only his boxers, he went to the bed once again. Mokuba was there already and held out his arms to the other. When he became pulled into warm embrace by his Nii-sama, he quietly purred. "Better now?" he asked, placing his head on the other's naked chest. He heard only short murmur in response. Seto covered them with quilt, but not too much - the night was rather warm. The raven-haired kissed Seto's chest and closed his eyes. Now there was silence between them, but nothing more was needed. When Seto turned out to be as hard as nails, Mokuba had to learn to sense his emotions by his behaviour. At the sime time, the raven-haired started to delight the moments like that, cause this way the older gave him more than he ever could by his words. "Nii-sama..." he whispered, stroking the exterior of his brother's hand.

Hearing Mokuba's voice, Seto looked at him. Facing his cute face, he was wondering if Mokuba even if surmise how much he loved their closeness. "Huh?" he muttered, playing with raven hair.

"Could you..." Mokuba hesistated after two words. He was afraid his Nii-sama could laugh at him because of his small request... The younger had no idea about Seto's possible answer. "Could you sing me a lullaby? You know... Like you used to do in the orphanage..."

Seto sighed silently. He remember those times very well. He used to do it when he wanted to ease Mokuba's mind or improve his mood. When they became adopted, the blue-eyes stopped to do this, so he found it strange, that his brother still had that in his mind.

_"Mokuba?" I'm checking another room, looking for my brother. He is gone for a few hours what makes me feel more and more nervous. I don't see him in bulding nor outdoor. Eventually one kid tells me he has seen Mokuba going into our room. Is he kidding me? I've looked for him there already. Nonetheless I go to our room once again. Now I'm going to scour it comprehensively. I know that when my brother wants to be alone, he is someone like of master of hidding. _

_As I suppose, the rooms seems to be empty. I close the door behind me, then I hear quietly sob. I shook my head - I should have guess. I look round. All of a sudden I realize - the sound comes from the bed. Kneeling, I lift the covers and me and Mokuba are facing. He's laying on the floor under the bed, cuddling up to his favourite toy - teddy bear he got from our parents. The last gift they gave him. Even if I want, I couldn't be angry at him. I was afraid of him and he had been hidding from me, but he looks extremely sad. His eyes got red, teardops fall down his cheeks. It's not the firts time I see him this way. Every time I feel like a baby in the woods. "Could I be hugged too?" I whisper, trying to smile, altought I'm worrying about him. _

_The child sniffle and slowly get out of his hideout. He sit next to me on the floor, wrapping his little arms around my waist. "I'm so, sooo sorry, Nii-samaa..." he cries, hidding face in my blouse. "That damn older kids... It's their fault... They teased me once again... Nii-sama, I don't want to be here any longer... I miss mom and dad so much... I want to home...". _

_"So do I, Mokuba" I think to myself, not saying it aloud. I can't be sad. I just have to be strong and cheer my brother. I takie him up and lay him down on the bed. Short moment later, we are cuddling, my hand on his back and his around my neck. "I love you" I say, kissing his wet cheek. "I know it's not what you want, but I always will. I'll be by your side forever". I never was in real mourning. I couldn't break down and cry, because I had my beloved little brother. I had to take our parents place and take care of him. My attitude was and still is the only thing which protects him from collapse. _

_"It is... You are everything I have..." his voice is sad, quietly and a little muffled, cause he is still nuzzling his face in the material of my wear. _

_I'm thinking intensly how could I comfort him. All of a sudden, one idea comes to my head. Years ago, when I was small child as Mokuba now, I was very ill. I cried a lot and couldn't stop. Then my mom hugged me and sang me a song. It was so peaceful and let me get calm. Altought it was years ago, I still remember lyrics and melody of this song. My lips are near to my brother's ear, when I start to sing. As I hoped, he calms down more and more... _

"I didn't suppose you still remember..." the older Kaiba whispered. Mokuba turned to lied on his stomach, leaning his elbows on the other's chest. "I loved it... I've been regreting you didn't do it anymore" he smiled slightly.

When Seto was looking at his brother's eyes, there wasn't any fear like it was before. These beautiful stormy eyes looked even... happy? Pleased certainly. Joy played in his heart when he realised that they seemed like that thanks to him. "Lie down cosily. It's very late and you should take some rest eventually" said Seto. Mokuba simply nodded. Lying on his right side, he cuddled his head to Seto's naked shoulder and kissed it. Afterwards the raven-haired reached out his hand to the hand which was wrapping him. The blue-eyes was moving his fingertips up and down along his brother's arm, looking at big dark eyes. He didn't remember lyrics of song he used to sing, but they weren't the ones he would like to sing as a lullaby tonight. They were just too childlish. A little smile toyed along his lips as he wondered his enemies' faces if they would get to know that great Seto Kaiba sings lullaby. His mouth clung to Mokuba's forehead, giving a few kisses on it.

_Take a look at my body _

_Look at my hands _

_There's so much here that I don't understand _

_Your face-saving promises _

_Whispered like prayers _

_I don't need them _

Mokuba moved his hand down through Seto's arm. When he felt his fingers under fingertips, he squeezed his hand in warm grip. Without stopping his singing, the blue-eyes interwined their fingers together and placed their hands on his chest. He wasn't singing exactly, maybe it was more like melodious purr, but for Mokuba it was the most beautiful sound in the world. It wasn't singing he remembered from his childhood. When Seto grown up, his voice changed, becoming more male and deep. Now he found it even better than in the orphanage.

_'cause I've been treated so wrong _

_I've been treated so long _

_As if I'm becoming untouchable _

_Well, contempt loves the silence, it thrives in the dark _

_With fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart _

_They say that promisses sweeten the blow _

_But I don't need them, no I don't need them _

He was wondering why Seto had chosen this song. It didn't remind any of them which he used to sing years ago. But when he started to listen intently lyrics, he understood. Even if Seto wasn't complete aware of this, the song matched to him just perfectly. It made Mokuba a little sad, but also made him wanted to cuddle his brother even more.

_I've been treated so wrong _

_I've benn treated so long _

_As if I'm becoming untouchable _

_I'm slow-dying flower _

_In the frost-killing hour _

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable _

The younger Kaiba closed his eyes. He couldn't resist the impression, that this song was expression of the pain the other felt in himself and hid from whole world. Even from Mokuba. This thought made him want to caress Seto even more than before. The raven-haired gave his brother another gently kiss on his shoulder and murmured quietly: "My Nii-sama...". He shifted a little, getting ready to sleep. He was very tired because of spleepless nights and he dreamed about some rest. But from the other side, he wanted to stay awake. He and the blue-eyes didn't have much moments like that lately, so Mokuba would prefer it to go on. Unfortunately, fatigue gained the upper hand. Listening to still Seto's voice, he didn't struggle with sleep any longer.

A moment later, Seto realized that his brother fell asleep. He didn't even have to look at his closed eyelids. He heard calm, steady breath which made the older smile to himself. Seto kissed Mokuba's forehead several times and pulled him closer to his body. Their closeness gave him lots of pleasure, but it was just impossible for Seto to say it aloud. It was impossbile not because he didn't want, he just... couldn't. He couldn't do it, altought he felt that this fragile body in his arms belonged to the only person the truly loved and cared about. The only one who could break the wall be had bulit around himself years ago. Silence, interrupted only by following single raindrops, let him listen to Mokuba's calm heartbeat.

"I love you" he whispered, kissing his brother's head once again. It was so easy to say, when the other was sleeping.


End file.
